


Arrow Kill Shots

by AuroraB



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU, Smallville
Genre: Bratva, Chlark, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Lian Yu, Metropolis, Romance, Starling City, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraB/pseuds/AuroraB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Arrow one-shots!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smoaking Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity meets Chloe Sullivan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. A few weeks ago I had the crazy thought of what would happen if Felicity Smoak ever met Chloe Sullivan. So I went on a fic search. There were a few Arrow/Smallville fics, but I couldn't find one that had in Chloe and Felicity. So today when my other fics were taking a turn at kicking my butt, I decided to pen this fun bit of fiction. I really hope you enjoy it!

_We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you!_

When Oliver descended the stairs to the lair after patrol, he caught Diggle’s amused face and Felicity’s singing. He raised an eyebrow in Dig’s direction, wondering if the man had any insight as to why Felicity was currently belting out the seventies hit.

 Diggle just chuckled as he said, “It’s her battle song.”

 Oliver couldn’t keep the smile off his face as he asked, “Battle song?”

“Yup,” Diggle nodded in confirmation, “it tends to come out when she’s about to kick butt on a heavy problem.”

Felicity swung her chair around then, “Firstly, it’s not my battle song, but my triumphant-win song, and it’s the Pepsi version with Pink because she is all kinds of badass singing it. As an aside, just because I don’t have ninja hearing like you two doesn’t mean I’m deaf.”

John smirked at her, “Well Smoak, want to tell us what you’re working on?”

“If you insist,” she motioned to the computers with a flourish as she grinned in their direction. “Remember a few weeks ago I told you about the flying guy turning up in Metropolis.”

“The alien in underwear?” John clarified.

 “Yup,” she answered him before turning to Oliver to make sure he remembered.

 The Queen heir quirked an eyebrow, “I remember, I just don’t believe it.”

 Felicity rolled her eyes, “Alright, so welcome to the twenty-first century!  There is video evidence, Oliver. Superman does exist, but he isn’t exactly what I’ve been working on, though it does kind of lead back to him. So there’s been this new hacker on the grid called Watchtower and she’s been putting out stuff in Metropolis in support of some of the more ‘special’ of the population. It’s actually a pretty good idea, one that I should have thought of when you started to change your colors, mister.

“The Arrow doesn’t need a PR department,” Oliver grumbled.

“Still with the third person thing I see,” she remarked, as John snickered.  “For the record, it’s not puff pieces, it’s simply facts, but yeah, yeah, I’m a badass blah, blah, blah, whatever… Anyway, she’s actually doing pretty good stuff exposing government funded human experimentation and the like which means she is on everyone’s watch-list. She’s also damn good with covering her tracks, but you know, I’m all kinds of better so I found  _her_.”

“Found who?” John questioned, rising from his seat.

Felicity sighed, in exaggerated exasperation, “Watchtower.” 

“What makes you think it’s a ‘ _her’_?” John asked at the same time Oliver said, “Why?”

 Of course the one word answer came from the grumpy billionaire.

 “I think it’s a woman because, despite Hollywood references, all brilliant hackers are not men. You two can barely check your email. Also, not all hackers do illegal hacking either and before I met you guys, I was on the right side of the law. I mean, does… “

 “Felicity!”

 “Right,” she took a quick breath, “I wanted to meet the woman who has been evading the police for months, and I think she has a personal relationship with Superman and I was thinking having an alien with X-ray vision might come in handy next time we have an earthquake machine in Starling City.”

“No.”

“What?” She swung her chair in Oliver’s direction at his immediate denial.

She saw Dig take a step back, but was too focused on the command Oliver had just given to pay close attention.

“I said …”

“Oh, I heard what you said, but you should know that commands and growly voice might work on the one percenters of Starling, but not on me. My life…”

“I swear if you say my choice, Felicity!” He freaking hissed as he advanced toward her.

Felicity narrowed her eyes as she stood ready to do battle.

“Guys!” Dig shouted.

“What?” It was Felicity, who turned her head to him as Oliver drew a breath and stepped back.

Diggle rolled his eyes, realizing he was seriously not paid enough for this, “Felicity, you don’t know who this Watchtower is. Even if it is a woman she might be dangerous and so might Superman. Do a little recon first.”

“John… ”

“Smoak, do a little more recon and then we’ll all go, okay?”

“Fine,” she hissed while grumbling under her breath about overbearing superhero asses.

John gave Oliver a quick nod as he shot him a look of gratitude. It might just be intuition, but somehow he had a feeling it was far from over.

 

.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫

 

Felicity really didn’t like being steamrolled. She also didn’t like overbearing vigilantes in green leather who thought they knew best telling her what to do. So she decided to give Oliver Queen a taste of his own medicine and ignored him. It had taken a few days to recheck her trail, but she was pretty sure Watchtower was operating out of the seemingly innocuous loft in Metropolis with a very impressive alarm system. It took her more than a few minutes to disable without setting off the secondary alarm which was connected to some impressive circuitry for delivering an electric shock, but she had successfully disabled it all and was sneaking in undetected. At least she thought she was until she was facing down the barrel of a gun. 

If she wasn’t so terrified of another bullet wound, Felicity was pretty sure she would do a fist pump because holding the gun was none other than a blonde about her height with feminine curves she could only dream of.

“Please don’t shoot me, or I’m going to be in so much trouble when my friends hear about this,” she pleaded with a small laugh.

“You already are,” Felicity jumped a little as John’s voice rang out in the mostly silent loft.

Knowing her boss could not be far behind she took a quick glance around and she saw Oliver perched, arrow nocked, the scowl on his face definitely getting in the top ten lists of Oliver’s scowls.

Stomping her Panda flats on the ground, she hissed, “Why are you following me?”

John huffed, “Apparently saving you from a bullet in your ass.”

She pursed her lips a little as she took in the gun that was still trained on her. The girl was holding steady despite being potentially surrounded.

“You said you were going to drop this,” Oliver finally spoke and Felicity could tell how angry he was.

“I said no such thing! You and ski mask over here steamrolled over me,” she accused, stomping her foot once more.

“Children,” the other blonde in the room remarked drily, “can we bring this back to the matter at hand? Who are you? How did you get through my alarms and… ”

Before she finished speaking Oliver let an arrow fly, knocking the gun from her fingers. The blonde dove then, grabbing a small device, pressing a button. Felicity, however was much more concerned with yelling at Oliver.

“If you hurt her, I swear… ”

“She had a gun pointed at your head!” He snarled.

The crash of a neighboring window caused them both to jump as Oliver pushed her behind him aiming another arrow at the figure donned in primary colors. In literally the time it took them to blink, John and Oliver were disarmed and scowling at the intruder. Felicity thought that this night couldn’t get any more chaotic if she planned it that way. Superman had just crashed the proverbial party.

“Are you alright?” He spoke to the woman who now stood behind him. His intimidating gaze then turned back to the three ‘visitors’.

It was Dig who broke the silence, “I think you pissed off the alien.”

The other blonde stepped forward then addressing them first and then turning to Superman, “He prefers intergalactic traveler. You can calm down big boy, I just needed back up in case Robin Hood or his merry band over here actually decided to do damage.”

He narrowed his eyes once more at them and Felicity was pretty sure it flashed red, before he turned back to her, “You sure?”

She nodded in response and he relaxed a little.

“Can we talk again about how much I hate that damn thing?” He motioned to the small device in her hand.

 “Nope, I told you. I’m not going to be shouting your name like we did in high school. We have security protocols now,” she reached up to pat him on the shoulder, before turning to Felicity, her face tightening into a scowl. “Now you, I have a three-tier alarm system that has enough electric shock to take out an elephant.”

 “Then how did I get in?” Felicity answered just a bit smugly.

“Listen, blond evil mastermind …” 

“Hey, I’m not actually an evil mastermind. I am … just a big fan of Watchtower, which I’m guessing is you and I wanted to meet Superman. I just knew you had to have a relationship with him because of how you write about him… ”

 Superman smirked, “How  _do_  you write about me?”

 She actually blushed, “He’s not… we’re not… He’s my best friend.”

Felicity squealed just a little, “This is so freaking cool. I’m Felicity Smoak by the way.”

“Felicity!” Oliver reprimanded.

“What? He has x-ray vision and she’s pretty good at a computer,” she answered. “If they don’t know who we are, they’ll know by morning.”                                                                                    

“I’m Chloe Sullivan and it’s nice to meet you,” she smiled a smile so wide Felicity felt her own get larger in response. “The big guy won’t look, and I know of the Starling City Vigilante. No hard feelings even though you did try to shoot me with an arrow. Exactly why are you here?”

“Following her,” he answered drily.

“So you are the evil mastermind!” Felicity giggled as she reached out, linking her hand with Chloe’s as she continued, “Now you have to tell me how you found me and how you got through my security system.”

 With that, they walked off, leaving the three men to watch the interaction.

 “Is it just me or are two you seeing double?” John asked, his eyes following the two blondes.

 “Definitely seeing double,” Superman answered as he saw the two women sit at the computer and start talking code. “Do you think at any point they’ll realize we’re still here?”

 The two newcomers to his city raised an eyebrow in his direction, so he answered, “Didn’t think so.” 

.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫

 A few weeks later everything had settled back into normal, well, as normal as things could be when Oliver was actually on the short list of a group of superheroes, Watchtower was putting together.

The Queen heir entered the lair, having sent John home to Lyla and was coming in to do the same to Felicity for the rare early night, when he was met by the sound of her giggles.

Hearing her carefree laugh always brought a smile to his face and a warmth to his heart he didn’t dare examine too much. It wasn’t an irregular occurrence now that she was in contact with Watchtower better known as Chloe Sullivan.

“Okay, seriously,” he heard Chloe’s voice fill the space, “are we never going to talk about Oliver… because wow! How have you not climbed him like a monkey bar?”

 “Chlo!”  Felicity admonished, but he could hear the giggle fighting for emergence.

 Oliver stopped in his tracks, her heart speeding up just a bit as he realized what the women were talking about.

 “Don’t deny it, I saw you making eyes at him.” Chloe teased.

  _Had she been making eyes at him?_

 “What about you and Mr. Intergalactic,” It was Felicity’s turn to parry. “I bet superstrength has all kinds of advantages.” 

He could hear Chloe sputtering as she denied, “He’s my best friend Lis! I… We had our chance and Clark’s never been interested in me in that way.” 

Oliver fought the urge to roll his eyes. He had only spent a few hours in the man’s company, and there was nothing that spelled indifferent about Clark Kent’s response to Chloe Sullivan.

 “Ha! Tell you what,” Felicity promised, “when you test the superstrength thing, I’ll get right on climbing Oliver like a monkey bar… or a salmon ladder. Oh my goodness, that thing was God’s gift to women.” 

He smirked then, knowing that he might just be willing to put in extra time in the salmon ladder. He had after all, been neglecting it.

“That good, huh?"

“Like you wouldn’t believe!”

 The girls burst out in giggles once again and Oliver used it as cover to retreat back to the club. He knew he would spend the night fighting images of his blond tech support and the acrobatics they could get up to on a particular piece of equipment.


	2. Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a fight with Oliver, Laurel looks back on their history and realiizes that Oliver has changed and things may never be the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title is taken from Neyo's Lie To Me.
> 
> This one is a little heavy on the Laurel angst and presupposes Oliver and Laurel reunited once she found out his secret. It came to me from a review by Lisa on Past Mistakes, Future Connections. Olicity is of course end-game.

 

They were fighting again, like they used to, and yet nothing was like it used to be.

This time, they weren't arguing about his immaturity, irresponsibility or him being unable to commit. These days Oliver had commitment in spades. He just was never committed to her.

It seemed worse somehow this time. Before the island, they were 'Ollie and Laurel' destined to be together. She had envisioned them as his mother and father were, a team, powerful together. Oliver, the C.E.O. of the most affluent company in the city and her the city's district attorney. They would be a force to be reckoned with.

Then there was bimbo number one. It shattered her that first time when Oliver cheated, but she forgave him. He was young, foolish and they were destined to be together - 'Ollie and Laurel'. Then came bimbo number two, then three, four, five... She stopped counting somewhere around twenty. By then she had stopped being shattered and started fighting for their future, pushing him to make something of himself because once he settled down, he would realize they were perfect for each other.

He hadn't. Oliver had died and instead of some nameless, faceless, wannabe-model, it was Sarah he had betrayed her with - her sister. She couldn't grieve them with the anger choking her, couldn't close that chapter of her life with them because they couldn't answer for their actions. She had always been about justice and neither could answer her for their crimes.

Then they came back, from the dead, and she realized she still loved them both.

She would forever regret hurting Tommy, would never forgive herself, but he had let her go, given her a blessing she never deserved and in their grief, Oliver and her, had grown closer.

She finally got to know the grown up Oliver, the one who bore battle scars of horrors he never wanted to talk about, and yet still this Oliver wasn't hers. He was the C.E.O. to thousands, club owner to partygoers, the Arrow to a broken city. He was so many things to so many people, and yet she couldn't make him anything to her.

They called it a relationship, but she recognized it was an albatross tying him to the past, a man he was no longer. She knew all his masks, but he never let her in and in the deepest place, Laurel knew he never would.

On her worst days she hated her, with a fiery passion, the blond I.T. genius who was in his life, in ways she never could be. She had tried in the beginning to be a part of it, 'Team Arrow', but there was no place for her. John and Roy had his back in the field. Felicity commandeered his computers, even Sara seemed to float seamlessly in and out when she was in town, training Roy, sparring with the two men, taking them down as much as they took her down, analyzing blood samples - _Seriously when did that even happen?_ \- while she stood awkwardly by. She couldn't go out in the field and maintain her job in the D.A.'s office, and even if she learned she would never be a good as Felicity on the computers. So she stayed away.

On a night when he was shot point blank, she didn't know, had learned when it was all over. And what could she say, that Diggle and Felicity should have stopped trying to save his life to call her? Even she wasn't that petty.

She wasn't even able to offer him emotional support because even after all these months he wouldn't let her in, had said no more than two words about the place which still gave him nightmares. Instead of reaching for her at night as he woke from a nightmare he got out of bed to sit in darkness and on those truly horrible nights, he called her. Her again, Felicity. She had tiptoed him one night to hear her inane chatter, her laughter coming through the phone and Oliver's answering one. A laugh, something he almost never did and even if he did the mirth never reached his eyes, as it did that night. She watched them after that, communicating without words.

_How could a touch on the shoulder convey more emotion than a kiss?_ She pondered that on the lowest nights.

The worst of it was she almost wished they were together, cheating. At least then it would fit his M.O., but she would bet her life nothing ever happened between them. They just were. Like the earth and sun orbiting each other, necessary, imminent, inevitable. She should walk away, but it had never easy to let go.

She looked one more time at the resigned look on his face as he walked out the door and wondered if, this time, she wouldn't be the one to make that choice.


	3. You Deserve Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tag to 3x08, after seeing Oliver and Lyla commisserate, I thought the soon to be Mrs. Diggle would have some pearls to impart on our self-denying hero.

Oliver entered the dimly lit hospital room. He had a hard time reconciling the force of nature he was accustomed to, in the small, fragile form hidden beneath the covers. Seeing her like that, knowing that his carelessness has caused this, nearly overwhelmed him with guilt.

"Huh," He heard Lyla remark and looked up to see her eyes open, "so that's what that looks like."

"What?" He questioned as she turned on the bedside lamp.

"John calls it your, _this-is-all-my-fault_ face. Never thought I'd see it directed at me though."

"Lyla... "

"Oliver, sit down. I like to stand when I'm about to scold, but as it is I can't, so you're going to sit."

He couldn't help the small smile that emerged as he dutifully sat.

"Now, that you are an appropriate level... " She motioned to the wound on her chest, "This is not your fault!"

"Lyla… " He tried again.

This time she fixed him with a glare that looked like a weird mix between a scolding mother and reprimanding General.

"If we are going to do the blame game, then this is all my fault. I'm the one who ordered Harkness' execution and if it weren't for you and Barry, I'd be dead. You might have other things to regret, but not this."

It was what Barry had assured him, but hearing it from Lyla eased away some of his lingering guilt. He finally gave a quick nod. There were silent then for a few moments until Lyla spoke.

"Oliver, I know it's none of my business, but... you and felicity."

She stopped there and he fought hard to hide his reaction to a subject that plagued him. 

"Look, I know what I said tonight and it still holds true. We've been cursed to be the ones to make the hard decisions, the ones who fight the proverbial fire with fire, but Oliver we aren't like them. We're different from men like Harkness."

He stood up then, "What makes us so different?"

"They do. John, Sara, Felicity. The people that love us, make us different, because they are the ones that we fight for and everyone deserves that, even the woman who ordered the deaths of half a dozen men or the man who tortured with an arrow for information."

Lyla grasped his hand in hers, "You deserve that, Oliver. You deserve  _her."_

His eyes met hers and they shared it, that moment of clarity. One battle scarred warrior to another.

Oliver leaned down and placed a quick kiss to the back of her hand and with a quiet, 'Thank you' he left her room.


	4. I Never Thought I'd See You Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After five years of hell, Felicity Queen gets a call, her husband is alive!

_Oliver Queen is Alive!_

That phrase had been on repeat in her brain since the moment she learned Oliver was alive. The embassy had called to inform her that her husband, the one she had lost five years ago, still breathed. Felicity Queen was in shock, unable to muster words, she simply whimpered. The man on the other end repeated her name, frantically, as she continued to be silent, but she had no voice, for she feared the whole thing was a hoax, a cruel jest, that would shatter her fragile heart into pieces.

Then she heard his voice.

Five years had not diminished her ability to recognize his dulcet tones, and she couldn't help the cry that came from her. It was more like a wail because he was alive. Oliver was alive!

She took it in, his voice was roughened, deeper, but it was still his, the one she dreamt of at night.

She sank to her knees where she stood, sobbing as she got out, "Oliver?"

"It's me, baby. Please don't cry."

"Felicity," a tentative voice called from across the room. Seeing Thea's terrified face jolted her from her own overwhelming emotions. She had to be strong because there was a teenager who depended on her.

Standing, Felicity smiled at her, a truly radiant smile, before she put the phone on speaker and said, "Oliver, there's someone who wants to say ‘Hi’."

Thea's eyes widened comically and if the situation hadn't been so dire she might have laughed.

"Hey Speedy,"

"O-O-Ollie?" The young girl whispered as if afraid to believe it was true. Felicity wrapped her arms around the girl, finding strength in caring for her as she had these five years.

After the Gambit went down, it was like the entire family had shattered. Felicity had not left their bed for days, grief smothering her and she probably would never have left. Oliver was all the family she had. It wasn't until Thea had climbed in with her that she even registered that Oliver might be gone, but his sister and mother were still living. Except Moira didn't want her help, and Felicity watched as she did to Thea the same thing her own mother had done to her.

For the first few weeks, Moira focused only on finding Robert and Oliver and when the search was called off, she took to her bed, vacillating between enraged and depressed, drinking far more than she should with a twelve year old who depended on her. Felicity had stayed long enough to shield Thea, but soon even that was impossible, so she packed both their bags and got out of the Queen mansion as soon as possible. She thought she would have to fight for Thea, but maybe there was some remnant of the girl's mother in there or she didn't want to subject the Queen name to a scandal because she didn't fight. She simply watched downing another drink as they walked through the door.

It wasn’t until months later that Moira was able to get back on her feet, and somehow in all that had become engaged to Walter Steele of all people, Thea wanted nothing to do with her mother and so Felicity kept on being friend, mother and sister to the young woman, because taking care of Thea would have been Oliver's priority.

.¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫ .¸¸. ✶*¨*. ¸ .✫*¨*.¸¸.✶*¨‘*✫

 Standing outside the room door in Jingrun Hospital, she fought not to speculate on what she would find, what her husband would look like, who he would be after five years on a deserted island. 

The doctor placed a hand on her shoulder as he said, "I want you to prepare yourself Mrs. Queen, for the husband you lost may not be the one found."

She nodded in understanding before taking a deep breath and entering the room. He turned as she entered and she saw his blue eyes once again and all her careful planning and pep talks meant nothing for the moment she saw them, she realized that this was real, this was her Oliver. A sob escaped as she flew at him, leaping into his arms. Oliver lifted her, wrapping her legs around his waist as she took in his scent, the same earthy smell.

Slanting her mouth over his she kissed him, whimpering as his tongue immediately sought hers. Felicity’s legs clenched her legs around him automatically because she could taste him, feel his solid form under her fingertips. She would have devoured him in that moment, uncaring of where they were because just knowing that this was Oliver, her Oliver sent her into a tailspin. All too soon he pulled back looking deeply into her eyes.

"Hey."

"Do you know how late you are for dinner?"

He chuckled, placing a kiss on her neck, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I have some idea," she teased, rocking her hips into his. The levity was good for them and it kept her from breaking down into a blubbering mess.

He hissed, eyes darkening, voice descending into a deep growl that sent a shiver of awareness down her back, "Well, before we put on a show for the nurses, how about we get me sprung."

Smiling, she slid slowly down his body, "You already are. There's a car outside waiting in the employee parking lot to take us back to the hotel."

"Paparazzi here already?"

"No, but I figure it won't be long."

He nodded and Felicity watched as he scooped up a wooden box. She wanted to ask what was inside, but figured that the last thing Oliver would want to do was answer questions. He would tell her everything when he was ready, and if he didn't, that was fine, too. She was just glad to have him back.

As they exited the hospital, she made sure to liberally thank the staff and made a mental note to arrange for flowers for the floor Oliver had stayed on. She had learned a lot about being a Queen in the last five years and not all of it was pleasant.

A car backfired and Felicity felt the pinch of Oliver's fingers at her waist. He had never hurt her before, not even in jest and that made her look up. His eyes were frantically searching, looking for something.

"Oliver," she tried, hand coming up to cup his face.

His narrowed eyes found hers before they softened in realization.

Rubbing a hand across his face, he said, "Let's go."

The doctor’s assessment came back to her then, twenty percent scar tissue, multiple fractures.

_What had he gone through?_

She could see how tense he had become so as they got in, she tried for levity again, "Why don't you try to rest? I really can't guarantee how much sleep you'll be getting once we get there."

He smirked, and while she noticed it didn't reach his eyes, she ignored that. Of course, there would be problems, but she couldn't focus on those now.

It was a quick drive to the hotel and through check-in Felicity couldn’t keep her eyes off of Oliver looking for some glimpse of the man she had seen in the parking lot, but it was like he had put a chain on his emotions and there was nothing there.

The moment they entered the room, Felicity could feel the tension skyrocket.

"Do you want something... "

"Yeah," he cut her off with a kiss.

She felt it all the way to her toes and she returned in kind for it had been five years, five years without him, hell, five years without anyone. Desire welled up to the point of pain as he took control of her mouth.

"Oliver," she breathed.

"Felicity," he tore his mouth away from hers and she could feel his harsh pants against her lips, "I swear on my life, I will make it up to you, but this time, I'm not going to last long."

"Okay," it came out a whisper as he turned her, unzipping her dress so quickly it pooled at her feet. Her panties were next, discarded by impatient fingers and he sought and found the wet heat beneath.

She tried to unhook her bra, but her vision went white as a red hot flash of pleasure coursed through her when she felt his head running along her slit. She felt a pinch as he entered, a testament to how long it had been and his groan vibrating against her back.

"Fuck!" Oliver exclaimed on a deep thrust and she was inclined to agree.

He dragged her bra down, latching onto her hardened tips. That was all she needed, the warm wet suction of his mouth, the feel of him hot and hard inside her, his finger on her swollen nub, to send her careening over the edge of ecstatic oblivion. Oliver was right behind her, his tight grip the only thing keeping her body from collapsing to the ground as she screamed his name.

It was only as she drifted off, a delicious limpness permeating her limbs, that she realized she never got his shirt off.


	5. Felicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Anthony Ivo's daughter, Felicity is stuck on the ship, witnessing atrocities no young girl ever should.

Felicity hated it there, the scent of unwashed bodies, blood, death and medicine. If she stayed long enough hopelessness would leech into her pores, coating everything in her, changing her. In those times she knew she would have to choose apathy or pain. Apathy, so she would feel nothing as they brought these men in front of her, to watch them dissected, prodded, burned and injected or she could suffer with them, feeling every instance of their torment. She was a fool, for every time presented with the choice she still chose pain.

It was the ‘preacher’ who had given her the name Felicity. She never thought she deserved it, the moniker that spoke of happiness, for she often felt like the harbinger of death. In the beginning when a more naïve mind had ruled she spoke to them, learned their names, sang for them if they wanted, but those men spent more time in the lab than any. Their screams were the loudest.

Ivo.

She called him what the others called him; the name father too caring a word for the man who brought so much pain, the man who had lost everything human in him when her mother died. Her mother, who was a sweet caring woman and was probably doing a revolution in her grave knowing that leaving this world had not brought peace, but suffering for so many.

“Felicity,” the man called as she gripped his hand.

He would not last the night and for that she would give him this. So she sang.

 The cells quieted as she crooned, so rare an occurrence, they now knew to be a death knell, and still she sang - sang until his stuttering breaths ceased, until the grip of his fingers slackened, until he had passed from this life into the next. It was a blessing.

The tight grip on her hair startled a cry of pain from her. She could hear those in the cells shouting as she was dragged bodily away. The scent of rage and despondency worse of all, yet there was nowhere to go, stuck on a ship as they were. The mercenaries looked at her each day as though they would devour her, if given the chance. That, at least, was one indignity she had yet to suffer as she helped a murderer, the man who had her father’s face, but could never be again. Felicity lost him a long time ago.

She emerged after a week from her cell. The confinement would be comforting, even with the lack of food, if not for the screams. Her cell was right next to the lab, a decision she knew was punishment for not believing in the cause, his cause. It was pure torture being unable to help or even soothe, but there was nothing she could do.

Felicity noticed him immediately, the new one and she wondered where he had come from. His plight hit her square in the chest. Maybe it was because he was so close in age or because of the defeat she saw in those beautiful blue eyes. They were haunted, resigned as though nothing good had ever happened to him. She couldn’t deny that ending up there was pretty bad.

She gave him no more attention than she gave the others, didn’t acknowledge him as he gave her his name, knowing that in this place, any regard from her was a death sentence, but when she was alone she repeated it softly.

She often felt his eyes on her, and she wanted to tell him, warn him, but to do so would give credence to her own care and that was too much of a risk to take.

It didn’t matter though for the moment Ivo needed him to cooperate, she was brought in, beaten before his eyes and it was a wonder that a man who didn’t know her, cared more for her than her own father did.

Seeing in his eyes, the sheer horror there, she vowed to do all she could to get him, get all of them off that boat, even unto her death.


	6. Oliver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of 'Felicity', in Oliver's pov.

Oliver’s eyes opened, or rather one opened, the other being swollen shut. He tried to move and was made acutely aware of a sharp pain in his abdomen. It had become a game in his head, how many times he would be knocked unconscious and wake up in some type of excruciating pain. It was more than a little depressing how high the number had gotten. Taking in his surroundings, he realized that he had drawn the attention of the prisoner in the cell next to him.

“Ah, you yet live.” The man said, his Russian accent emerging gravelly and deep, “Better to die. The weak die, it is a mercy. The strong survive for this.”

He would come to understand what this was… hell. No, it was worse than hell. Hades was a deserted island, battling Fyers. This was something… else, an indescribable torturous agony.

_Would nothing good come from this place?_ He asked himself more than once.

As if in answer to his silent query, he saw her. An angel, golden hair, delicate skin, a thing of beauty so impossible, she took away from the despair of the moment. So he stared.

“Don’t!” He heard Anatoly hiss.

“What?”

“They will punish her,” he answered, eyes boring into Oliver’s own. “Punish you, punish her.”

“Why?”

“She has a heart,” The Russian stated simply.

Oliver couldn’t imagine that anyone found in this place heart left.

“In here?”

“Felicity,” He shrugged as if her name explained everything and maybe it did.

Felicity brought meals, a simple glancing touch as she passed the tray to each man, never making eye contact never offering words of comfort and yet they all seemed brighter having been in her presence for but a moment.

The first time he heard her voice, she was singing, and while the song was melancholy, a hymn he remembered from his school days, she sang so beautifully, it was a light in the darkness as she stood by the man’s bedside.

She had barely finished the last note when the guards grabbed her by the hair and he wondered why they waited until the end, if they too had enjoyed the song, and though he wanted to scream, fight for the girl who risk much so that a dead man would have comfort, he knew he would only make it worse for her.

He didn’t see her for a week.

When he asked Anatoly, what was being done to her, he replied, “She is a prisoner, like us. She is being punished.”

It was said offhandedly, but he could see the pain in the other man’s eyes so he pushed.

“For singing to a dying man?”

“For caring to sing to a dying man,” he corrected.

He didn’t understand then, the full extent. He thought it only cruelty on the part of his captors to deprive a man a few moments of comfort as he lay dying and to punish a young girl for a heart of kindness.

Then he saw him, Anthony Ivo.

The resemblance was uncanny. His rhetoric showed he was truly convinced that he was making the world a better place. Hadn’t history though them anything? His legacy, if even he was given that, would be tainted by atrocities, and despite what he said, Oliver lived breathed in the now. He saw a man who tortured his own daughter to get what he wanted. He wouldn’t surrender his friends to this fate.

Then they brought in Felicity. It didn’t take more than a few well placed jabs to have her crumpled or him screaming. Her blue eyes calm even in the midst of the chaos. She sent him a small smile, one of resignation and it was in that moment Oliver knew he could never leave her to her fate here. The woman, ‘Felicity’ as they all called her, was prepared to die, knowing her death would stop his friends from enduring the fate others had. It was because of this he knew, he couldn’t let her die.

Oliver’s mind raced with the possibilities. He knew he had to save her and he had to save his friends. He just hoped Slade and Shado heard and understood his message.


End file.
